


All My Little Words

by ciaan



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touga, and Akio, and a bunch of words. If Touga actually knew these words, and paid attention to them, maybe he wouldn't do what he does. Or maybe he would. (Written in 2001, a very early fic of mine.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Little Words

Touga gazed at the brown skin above him. He put his hand up and touched its chest. "What would happen if someone tried to draw your sword?" He didn't expect an answer. Answers came most often when he never asked.

Blue-green eyes stared coolly into his, and the man chuckled. "No one can touch my heart. It isn't really there."

"Did you hide it, like inside an egg inside a mouse inside a chicken inside a monkey inside a bear inside a dragon who lives in a castle on an island of rose thorns surrounded by seven seas?"

"Maybe." Akio bent to kiss him.

"Or maybe it's dead." Touga whispered into his lips. "You are life and death." Hands caressed his bare thighs, and he batted them away. "No. I'm tired of this. Show me the ends of the world again."

He laughed silkily. "Endings... is that all you think about?" The air in the room breezed softly on Touga's skin. Fingers began to wander along his nerves. He closed his eyes. Ice was creeping through the marrow of his bones, fire ran in his muscles. Each cell in his bloodstream was full of light. He opened his eyes and the room was gone. Dark sky full of stars surrounded him, and he floated. The stars coalesced into a shape of light, a being wrapped around him. The light hurt his pupils, and he shut his eyes again.

The fire and the ice played together inside his body. Sensations of pure pleasure trickled through his brain, as pain ran up and down his nerves. "Devil..." he whispered. "Lucifer, morning star, bringer of light, fallen one..."

**Such pretty names you call me.** The disembodied voice shone in his blood, like the light. **More.**

"Maya, Yama, kama, the agony and the ecstasy, ignorance, temptation, bondage, lies, Iblis, samsara, like a raging, hard, horny Mephistopheles come for my soul..." A wave of pleasure and pain bore him up on its crest, rising higher. "Incubus, vampire, demon, knowledge of good and evil, you are lord of the flies the way a spider is, trapping and killing them in your web... and the spiderman is having me for dinner tonight." The wave bore higher, about to break. "There's an ocean of darkness and I drown in the night... You are the way and the truth, no one comes to eternity but through you..." The wave broke, crashing down upon him, smashing him, pushing and pulling him up and down in this place where there was no up and down, grinding him against the sand, returning him to the chaos from before creation, and then receding, leaving him high and dry, on the bed again.

He turned, and Akio sat there next to him, fully clothed, calm, pristine, staring at him. Staring at me like I'm the one sweaty and disheveled, hair a mess, scratchmarks and cum on my stomach... carnal, corporeal... and I am. I've seen you the same way, but you don't have to be that way... and I do. He turned away again under that gaze.

Akio reached out and played with a strand of his hair. "Kiryuu Touga... You are the second most interesting piece in play right now." Yes, Touga thought, and the most interesting... is Prince Utena. "I have a meeting in my office in five minutes." He smiled. "But, what's five minutes here and there?"

"I'll leave." Touga said. He sat up and reached for his clothes. Akio came to stand before him. He waved a hand lightly over Touga's body, a gesture Touga was sure was purely for show.

"Everyone will see you as clean, except yourself." He leaned down and kissed Touga again, touching nothing but his lips. Then he was gone in a swirl of hair. Touga dressed and left, not bothering to do anything to the door. It would take care of itself. Clean...

**Author's Note:**

> Songs I quoted:
> 
> "All my little words..."  
> -The Magnetic Fields, All My Little Words
> 
> "Like a raging, hard, horny Mephistopheles come for my soul..."  
> -Placebo, Then The Clouds Will Open For Me
> 
> "And the spiderman is having me for dinner tonight..."  
> -The Cure, Lullaby
> 
> "There's an ocean of darkness and I drown in the night..."  
> -The George Fox Song, a traditional Quaker song


End file.
